Deerspot's Path
by KalypsoKari87
Summary: Deerkit an ordinary Windclan kit but when she becomes an apprentice her life goes to the dark forest. Rated T for violence and because warriors
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sooooooooooooooo excited for this! 3**

* * *

"mom when will she open her eyes", who was that? "hush Sandkit" said the voice i recognized as my mother, Tawnystep. I slowly opened my eyes to see a Black she-cat I recognized as Glosskit my adoptive sister. "momma she opened her eyes" Glosskit seemed to yell, "their such a pretty green" Tawnystep said. "momma can we go play now" sandkit asked his blue eyes glaring."No, we have to wait for honeykit but in the mean time go talk to the other kits" She said

* * *

 **Well that was short but i'm DETERMINED to finish linger chapters eventually! :3**

 **KALYPSO OUT!**


	2. Finally out

**Sorry for the wait guys I was grounded and a whole bunch of other stuff happened too**

* * *

"Fine" Deerkit mewed giving her best pout. "Honeykit wake up" Sandkit mewed while poking her. "she's not asleep idiot" Glosskit mewed "her eyes are just closed". I started to laugh then i heard a voice behind me, "you know some of us are trying to sleep" the tom said. "Don't be rude Swiftkit" the two she-cats mewed at the same time, "Mom, sis please don't do this" Swiftkit mewed. "puh-lease, Swiftkit you would do the same thing" the pale golden she-cat mewed, "really Flowerkit" Swiftkit mewed. "who's making all this noise" a voice said from behind me, AGAIN "Honeykit! you opened your eyes" Sandkit exclaimed. Her eyes shone icy blue, "mom can we go outside now!" Sandkit said exasperated. "Alright be careful" Our mom said with a hint of excitement.

We all ran outside with Glosskit in the lead, "Alright guys, Welcome to Windclan camp" she said enthusiastically . "So where are we going now" Sandkit said begining to purr, "Well how about the medicine cats den, I think Smokefalls in there right now with a cold" she resonded.

* * *

 **Yay, chapter one is done and earlier i burned my pinkie on a toaster :3**

 **-KALYPSO OUT!**


	3. My undetermined future

**Heres the second real chapter guys, see you at the end!**

* * *

"Hi Heathershine!" Glosskit purred causing a pretty grey and white tabby to turn her head a little. "Oh, hello kits" Heathershine purred at them, "Woah" deerkit mewed while looking around the med-cat den.

"What has you so wondrous kit?" Heathershine mewed looking at Deerkit with content. "Can you please keep it down, I'm trying to sleep" Said a large tabby lump that was laying in one of the back nests. "Smokefall be nice, they're kits" Heathershine mewed while giving him a stare that could even make the dark forest shiver.

"Sorry Heathershine, now who's kits are you?" Smokefall meowed, "We're Tawnysteps Kits" Deerkit purred. "Our dads Badgertail" Glosskit chimed in. "Well speak of Brokenstar" Heathershine purred as a Golden tom walked in. Deerkit instantly recognized he scent from before her eyes where open.

"Yellowpaw and I where hunting, she got scratched by a rabbit" he sighed when he turned to leave he saw Deerkit, Honeykit and Sandkit with Glosskit in the lead. "Your four are getting bigger every day" he purred while walking over. "Hi Badgertail" Glosskit mewed, "Not this again" Badgertail meowed in a very annoyed fashion "You can call me Dad or father or what ever, me and tawnystep are your parents now"

"Well..." Glosskit mewed looking conflicted "Alright daddy". Glosskit perked up and looked over to her siblings "Well, what are we waiting for lets go explore" She purred excitedly. They all ran out and seconds later bumped into a brown tabby carrying a large rabbit, He's alot smaller than the other warriors so he must be an Apprentice!

"Hey slow down there kits" he purred setting down the rabbit, "H-hi I'm Hon-honeykit" Honeykit stammered while looking flusteredly at him. "Are you shy kit" he mewed playfully at her, "N-no not usually' Honeykit seemed to get even more flustered. Well I'm going to go bring this rabbit to Blossompool" he mewed nodding his head towards a she-cat"You should visit her later, she'll be happy for the company" he stood up and walked away swiftly with the rabbit in his mouth.

"Who was he?!" Honeykit squeaked, "Oh, he's Turkeypaw" glosskit said before continuing on walking with Sandkit following and staring with wonder. "I've never seen sandkit so quite" I purred at honeykit, when I looked over she was staring at her paws. "Whats up Honeykit" I mewed at her, "I've never felt that way before" she mewed before looking at me.

"Well, lets follow the others okay" I purred at her before running after the others with her behind me. "So where are we gonna go next?" Sandkit asked braking our silence. "Probably the warriors den and apprentice den" Glosskit said running across the camp.

Glosskit and her litter mates walked into the apprentice den where a red she-cat and silver she-cat were curled up together. Furpaw, the red she-cat, was poking the silver she-cat Waterpaw. "Get up you lazy lump! Let's play please," Furpaw whined. Waterpaw shook her off and scowled until she saw the kits.

"Oh hey Glosskit, Glosskit's litter mates," Waterpaw giggled. "Yeah hey," Furpaw grumbled. "Excited for your ceremony tomorrow?"Glosskit nodded her head several times. "Of course!" She cried, bursting with excitement.

"Whoa, why so excited glosskit?" I asked staring at her, "My apprentice ceremony is tomarrow" she purred. I looked over to Honeykit to make sure she wasn't gone but instead I find her gazing into space. "Whats up with that kit" Waterpaw mewed with a very confused look, "Turkeypaw happened" I mewed staring at honeykit. "My brother? that tom is as charming as a pile of rock" Waterpaw said with a smirk before bursting out laughing.

I look back at Honeykit to see her standing, claws out. "Calm down Honeykit, she's his sister its her job to do that" I mewed calming the raging storm that was Honeykit. Sandkit was just looking around in wonder before his eyes landed on Furpaw. "Ummmm..." He said before allof us she-cats started to laugh at his ridiculousness.

"Whats wrong sandy baby" honeykit purred in a mocking tome while using moms(and my) nickname for him. "NOTHING!" he yelled at us before running over to our daddy. He turned his head to glare at us and daddy started to laugh to causing him to freak out and go over to Swiftkit who had just left the nursery with flowerkit. Swiftkit looked at him and said somthing that made him calm down then he freaked out again after something else. The look on his face told me it was about me, but I wondered what it was.

"Well, see you guys later" Glosskit said as the three of us walked out and over to Swiftkit, Flowerkit and our brother. Flowerkit stood up "Well, i'm going to the med-den to see Heathershine and Runningwish, I heard that Yellowpaw had her eye scratched by a rabbit and that Smokefall caught a cold after yesterdays rain" She mewed. "How would he catch a cold" I mewed to her. "Oh thats easy, he refused to stop hunting once it started to rain and the rain chilled him causing the cold" she purred at her own knowledge of sicknesses.

We sit down as she walks away and "Deerkit, Swiftkit said he-" Sandkit mewed before being hit in the head by a white paw that belonged to Swiftkit. "Don't you dare you idiot" He hissed, I looked at him taken a back. "Sorry Deerkit I didn't mean to upset you are you okay" he began rambling to me and wouldn't stop until I told him to. "Oh...wanna play a game" he mewed sounding strangely cheerful. "Nah" I mewed while looking at him he seemed to shrink under my gaze.

"I'm going to go see flowerkit" Swiftkit mewed as me, glosskit, Honeykit and sandkit walked into the nursery to see Daddy talking momma. He purred as we came in, momma ushered us to lay with her. "Daddy, why's your name badgertail" i mewed and his story began.

"Well, Two days before I was born windclan was attacked by badgers and when I was born I was named badgerkit after the badgers that killed many windclan cats that day including my aunt. The tail part of my name..." was all I heard of it before I fell into a sleep where starry cats wispered to me about my Undetermined fate

* * *

 **1,090 words, is alot and in the reviews answer this question,**

 **Who will be Glosskits mentor heres a list of available cats:**

 **Wildstar,** **Nightstorm,** **Sorrelheart,** **Dapplefur,** **Redflower,** **Bloomfur,** **Smokefall,** **Duskfang,** **Grasspelt,** **Nightpatch,** **Cinderblossom,** **Blackfrost,** **Bluenoseor** **Sparrowcloud :3**

 **-KALYPSO OUT!**


	4. The first death

**I wrote this chapter at night, lol**

* * *

I woke up in a pale tealish-blue place that glimmered with tiny stars but then I heard someone "Hello Deerkit" a grey she-cat purred at her. "W-who are you" I stammered, she laughed "I am Cinderblaze, a cat who was once in your position" she purred at me.

"Umm okay" I said with a nervous glance aroud, seeing a tom in the background. When he saw me looking at him he said " My names Pouncer" I looked at him and wondered out loud "why is there a loner in starclan" he mewed.

"Listen to me kit tomorrow night you will meet us here and we will have an important message that we can't go over tonight" Cinderblaze said with urgency.

I woke up to see my mother staring at me, "you were twitching and murmuring in your sleep " she mewed looking scared. "Mom who are the starry cats" i mewed to see my siblings giving me a stare that ment are you crazy.

"Glosskit calm down" Momma purred looking over at my adopted sister who was jumping around like an idiot. Then from out side of our small den a yowl was heard. "ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO CATCH THIER OWN PREY JOIN BENEATH MOOR STONE FOR A CLAN MEETING" a orange tom yowled who was obviously Wildstar our leader.

I walked out of the nursery and looked up at the ledge, "Glosskit come foreword "Wildstar said from the ledge. Glosskit sprang foreward to stand nearby the ledge, "Glosskit from this moment foreward until you earn your warrior name you shall be known as Glosspaw" he mewed with certainty.

"Cinderblossom you had excellent training from Smokefall and I hope you will pass on the skills he taught you" wildstar said while Glosspaw touched noses with Cinderblossom and smiled. "I can't wait to train with you," Glosspaw purred which was barely audible. Cinderblossom smiled and licked Glosspaw's cheek.

"You're going to be fun to train Glosspaw," Cinderblossom giggled. Glosspaw caught her new mentor smiling at Smokefall, even blushing a little. I heard momma mew to daddy "If Cinderblossom continues like that we might have a new queen in the nurery". Daddy purred at the thought while me and the other siblings just looked confused.

After the ceremony I heard a black calling out names "Bloomfur, Blackfrost, Cherrydapple and Rowanpaw your on this mornings Border patrol" She mewed loud enough for the whole camp to hear. I saw a Calico she-cat, a black tom, a grey she-cat and a Tortoiseshell she-cat gather near the Black she-cat. "Momma, whos that Black she-cat over there" I asked.

"Thats Nightstorm our deputy" she purred at me. "Okay, i'm gonna go find Swiftkit and Flowerkit now" I mewed at her, "All right go play my kits" she purred at the three of us. We found Flowerkit and Swiftkit at the med-den, Flowerkit was watching Heathershine work with her two patients. She looked over to see Flowerkit and Purred, "Hello, flowerkit interested in helping me" Flowerkit stood there shocked and speachless.

"Y-yes I would love to" she stuttered, Heathershine laughed and said "Well kit go grab the dock, the marigold and some cobwebs for yellowpaws eyes". "All right, marigolds the golden flower, docks the bright green leaves(Which is true, I googled Dock leaves) and cobwebs are cobwebs" she mewed as she pulled our herbs to bring to heathershine.

"Thanks, Oh I forgot to say stinging nettle leaves" Heathershine said while making a cross look, "Whats it for heathershine" Flowerkit mewed. "Its for the scratches swelling" Heathershine said while aplying the herbs she had and removeing the bandage that yellowpaw already had on, Flowerkt came over with a few medium green leaves with scalloped edges(also googled these).

"I'm suprised you know what it is" Heathershine mewed at her, Flowerkit replied with a simple "I've seen you use it before". Just then I heard rushing and saw a cat being carried in to the den, It was...Daddy?

Momma looked as scared andsurprised as I felt, Sandkit looked ready to scream, Glosspaw was murmuring incoherent words and Honeykit was crying her eyes out.

Flowerkit felt his ribs and sighed, "He's fine, just some scratches and. a broken rib I think" a sigh of relief went across the den. Then daddy opened his eyes and tried to say something then heathershine swished her tail over his mouth.

"Don't you dare" she mewed giving him a glare, I ran over to daddy and curled up by him then said "never leave us...please". "I won't" he purred before Heathershine began his treatment with runningwish by her side.

We spent all day with daddy and swiftkit was by my side the whole time. He was so cute, with his trying to cheer me up. I think all of us kits fell asleep right there because next thing I knew I was in the starry place.

"Hello Deerkit" Cinderblaze mewed with a somber look on her face, "whats wrong" i mewed sounding scared. "Right now your safe asleep in the nursery, but heathershine isn't safe" she stared me down while saying this, then Pouncer looked at us. "The thing we need to tell you is that don't try to save her or else your the one who is going to die" he mewed with the utmost seriousness.

"She knew this was going to happen, let me show you something" Cinderblaze mewed. Suddenly a swirling picture came upon the wall. "Glosspaw!" Cinderblossom screeched as Glosspaw slipped into the thorn bush. Glosspaw felt the razor-sharp thorns clawing and tearing at her fur. She suddenly woke up with a screech.

"I-It was all a dream, all a dream," she cried shakily. "I-I need to see Heathershine, s-she'll know what to d-do." Still shaken up, Glosspaw walked into Heathershine's den, when the stench if blood and death over came her. Glosspaw's heart shattered when she ran into the done to see Heathershine lying dead in her nest, blood everywhere.

"HEATHERSHINE NO!" Glosspaw caterwauled. Wildstar out of his den to Glosspaw, but when he saw Heathershine he collapsed in agony.

"H-Heathershine?! Wake up, you promised me you would stay with me forever! We were best friends ever since we were apprentices" He wailed. Wildstar ran over to Heathershine and saw where a gash was let on her throat, marked with only one claw mark. Glosspaw was petrified with agony and grief for Heathershine, that she didn't even notice the deal green eyes of Heathershine's attacker.

"W-Wha?" Too late, the attacker strong, cornering Glosspaw, one paw on her that the other raised and ready to strike.

"ATTACK!" The attacker screeched. And that's when the battle broke out. "W-was that Glosspaws dream" i whispered "not all of it" was cinderblazes somber reply. I woke up to the sound of a tom yelling ATTACK.

* * *

 **that was a great chapter, tell me in your favorite character so far :3**

 **-KALYPSO OUT!**


	5. The Battle ensues

**Thank you to Majesty for all you help, I wouldn't be able to do this well without you**

* * *

I screamed at the top of my lungs, crying for my momma and daddy. "Help!" I cried. Suddenly Wildstar ran to me and grabbed me by the scruff, carrying me too a small, narrow opening for protection. "What's happening?" I whimpered. Wildstar had tears staining his cheeks, and blood covered everywhere on his pelt.

"We're under attack, stay here and you'll be safe," he hissed urgently. I nodded and cowered in the opening. Suddenly, Wildstar was attacking a gray and ginger cat, a crazed look in both tom's eyes. Wildstar's attacker was suddenly thrown by my daddy.

"Daddy be careful!" I screamed. He nodded and touched my forehead with his paw.

"Be safe my daughter," he whispered, before throwing himself in the heat of the fight.

Suddenly two starry cats approved by my sides, Cinderblaze and Pouncer. "Deerkit! We are here with you! You must run, run to someplace safe and when this bloodshed is over, come back to your clan, don't make my mistake," Cinderblaze cried before dispersing. Pouncer leaned down and licked my forehead. I felt a new courage and determination well up inside my heart.

I ran out of the opening and ran to the entrance of camp, where Sandkit was. "Sandkit no time to explain run! Sandkit was on my heels, i was too afraid to lose him. We suddenly stopped running when we arrived in a lushes green forest. "T-Thunderclan territory," Sandkit wheezed. Out of breath i nodded. We were safe, that's all that mattered.

"W-We n-need to a-ask them f-for help," i cried. He nodded and nuzzled me. "We're safe, and i'll keep you safe, you're one of my best friends, i won't leave you not, not ever," he whispered before running in the forest.

We soon arrived at their camp, fear glazed over my eyes when one cat pinned me down, snarling in my face. "RELEASE HER!" A brown tabby she-cat hissed. The black she-cat who held me down hissed in my ear a warning.

"You smell of blood, do NOT bring harm to my clan, or you. will. pay," She snarled before realizing me. Sandkit was immediately by my side, licking my fur until my relaxed.

The brown tabby looked at us with her pricing amber eyes. "What's wrong young ones"she asked gently. I shook with fear a few times, and the gathered the courage to tell her my story. This was it, i was trusting cats I only knew by stories.

"O-our camp is being attacked by loners or another clan or-" I was cut off by sandkit murmuring "Honeykit". I Looked at him and tried to run out of camp when a she-cat grabbed me by my scruff.

"Stay, who are you" she mewed, "Deerkit and that's Sandkit." I mewed. "Tawnysteps kits!?" a tom mewed, "yeah, we are" I practically panted. "I-i'm Hawkthorn, Badgertails half-brother" he mewed.

I stared at him, I didn't know daddy had a half-brother." where's your other sister" he mewed suddenly sounding scared. "Back at camp with our mom" I mewed with hope that i wasn't lying.

A black tom jumped onto a rock and yowled "We are going to Windclan to help, but only for an exchange." he yowled. I just stared before a she-cat picked me up and began running, we ended up in windclan as we entered camp i saw thing only from my nightmares.

 **Honeykits pov(First pov s** **witch!)**

I was in firey pain and I hated it, I wished that I hadn't gotten in the was of that toms attack. Mommy ran at the tom with all the might of starclan, I watched as his lifeblood began to pool at his paws and then toms and she-cats burst into camp holding my siblings. "Thank starclan" Wildstar muttered as he jumped away from an attack.

The tom in the lead had fire in his eyes and the tom behind him ran over to dad, he...no they where helping? A silver tabby she-cat the suddenly took me and threw me in the air like I was a toy. She obviously wasn't from the clans, a clan cat wouldn't hurt a kit on purpose. As I fell back down she caught me, I felt relief as the she-cat dropped me to the ground but when she put her paw on my chest to hold me down I felt the panic wash over me.

Honeykit yelped when the silver she-cat's calls came out, slowly piecing her scuff. "Help!" She screeched.

"I-I'm so sorry, b-but I-I have to do t-t-this," the silver she-cat whimpered. She dug her claws deeper and deeper until Honeykit felt her life seeping out of her. Suddenly the she-cat crashed to the ground, and Honeykit could breathe again. She weakly watched as Turkeypaw tackled the silver she-cat, biting her scuff until she screamed and bolted away into the night. Turkeypaw ran to Honeykit, cradling her.

"Honeykit! Honey kit are you ok!?" Turkeypaw wailed and he tried to cover all her wounds.

Honeykit slowly closed her eye and that last thing she heard was the battle cats ravin, and Turkeypaw wailing, "Honeykit no! Stay with me! I-I love you Honeykit! Help!" That's when the world became dark...

 **Deerkits Pov**

Blood...thats all i could see, cat where jumping and slashing but blood soaked their fur. Even the newly started down pour couldn't get rid of the scent, the sight of it was the worst. Everyone was either dead or wounded, I just stared at the corpses. Their eyes were cold and glassy, I looked at my self to see my pelt soaked in blood. I felt like my leg were going to give out from under me but I wouldn't fall, I suddenly felt weightless. When I heard the voices I knew this was and Illusion.

"Your fault." mewed the shadow in Cinderblaze's voice, "We'll remember the terriblr horrors you have brought" mewed the shadow pouncer.

"You will pay" mewed...Heathershine?

"Stop this." mewed a she-cat her voice full of power, It was Cinderblaze the real one.

I watched as a cat slid from the shadows with cruel intentions glistening in its eyes

* * *

 **So, which dark forest cat is it Tell me in your review :3**

 **KALYPSO OUT!**


	6. Frostfeather

**So much suspense, probs but Its story** **time**

* * *

 **Frostpaw's pov**

"Y-yes ma'am" I stuttered.

"Say it like a real warrior you piece of half clan trash" Burntail yowled with her black tipped tail swishing as she glared with her hollow ice blue eyes.

I drew my head up, trying to quench my shaking. "Yes, ma'am!" I said, hoping to StarClan that the fear that was coursing through my body didn't show. Burntail sneered at me.

"Well, it's better than nothing." She snarled, turning away. My shoulder slumped a bit in relief. ' _Maybe I'll get off this time..._ '

Suddenly, Burntail whirled around and raked her claws across my nose. I whimpered as the pain shot through me, feeling like my face was on fire. That was Burntail's power, after all.

Chuckling darkly, Burntail loomed over me, knocking me over with one swipe of her paw. "You should consider yourself lucky," She growled menacingly. "I could have done a lot worse, you stupid impurity. You think that you can be a warrior? Ha! Think twice, blood-traitor. You'll never be a warrior, with the those stupid ice powers of yours. You're lucky I even agree to train you. Get up, you worthless piece of fox-dung. Oh, and don't get that treated. Sooner you die, the better." She spat, whirling around and stalking off.

Struggling to my feet, I let out another whimper as pain shot through my right hind leg. _'Stupid!'_ I told myself. _'Never show pain. Never show pain. Never show pain...'_

Repeating the words like some sort of demented mantra inside my head, I stumbled over to my little nest in the elders den, since the majority of the apprentices refused to sleep with me nearby. _'At least the elders are kind to me, and some of the Warriors.'_

Sinking into the nest with joyous relief, I let myself slip into the world of dreams.

* * *

 _I opened my eyes to find myself in a dark, dank forest. Tall, slimy, dead trees reached up into the sky- Which was starless. "H-Hello?" I called out. "Is an-anyone here?"_

 _"Why, yes," A voice purred. Whipping around, I saw a huge, dark gray tom with red eyes slipping out from behind the bushes. "Welcome, Frostpaw." He said, his voice silky._

 _I took a step back. "Who are you? Why are your eyes red?"_

 _The tom unsheathed his razor-sharp claws, stained with blood, and began examining them. "I am Terror," He answered simply. "As for my eyes? I was born this way, you see."_

 _I narrowed my own eyes, ice blue. "What do you want from me?"_

 _Terror laughed, a cruel, insane laugh that sent shivers down my spine. "Why, I don't want anything from you," He purred. "I come with an... Offer."_

 _"Wyat offer?" I demanded._

 _Smiling, Terror walks towards me till he was stinging above me, blue meeting red in a fierce stare. "Your clan... The majority of them do not treat you well, yes?" He asked._

 _I froze. 'How does he know..?' I thought._

 _The larger cat seems to take my response as a 'yes'. "Well," He began. "I can teach you how to defend yourself. Show them that you aren't worthless. Because you aren't, dear Frostpaw- Quite the opposite. And it's time they learn that."_

 _I was silent, shaking from fear and excitement at the same time._

 _"So," He drawled. "What do you say?"_

 _.I considered the options in my head. On one hand, I could say yes, and learn how to defend myself, maybe gain some respect. On the other hand, I... I what? Was there anything to lose if I said yes?_

 _Taking a deep breath, I locked gazes with Terror. "Yes." I said, my voice not carrying any fear for the first time in forever._ _Terror grinned. "Good. We start training tommorrow night."_

* * *

I woke up with a new found confidence that quickly dissolved when I saw Burntail glaring at me from across the clearing, Nightsmoke sitting at her side like a good mate would do.

He was so nice, she didn't deserve him. Nightsmoke looked over at me with burning hatred but when Burntail began to walk over to me he mouthed sorry, I knew he didn't hate me. It was all an act for Burntail the ungrateful.

"Listen, you trash" she hissed I flinched as spit hit me, suddenly I hissed "Stop spitting on me you fox-heart". She suddenly began to smirk, "That's the right reaction but besides that, I'm expecting kits know so you need a new mentor" She mewed.

My face remained blank and she seemed pleased, or at least not upset. I turned around and walked away to see Runningpaw scratching at the ground, I opened my mouth but he said "I'm being punished". I looked around and said "How are they punishing you", he lifted his paw for me to see his bloody claws "By making me dig a hole only with my claws".

"Our litter was full of disappointments" I sighed at him, he just gave me a you think look. "All cats able to catch those own prey gather beneath sunstone for a clan meeting" I looked at Jasminestar as we walked over her long dark ginger blowing in the breeze, her blue eyes shining like sapphires.

I glared up at her with a sudden desires for blood, _"that's my girl"_ His purr wrang in my mind. Suddenly Jasminestar was looking at my, I stepped foreword blood pounding in my ears. The ground beneath my paw began to freeze and it was slowly spreading, but patches of it was red...blood red. I looked up as Jasminestar began to smirk, she jump down and claws a mark on my side.

"Try that again and your dead got that" her whisper was cold and sickly sweet.

* * *

 **so you guys, you might be confused about who frostpaws is but she's the df cat XD. Well the apprentice version at least. Anywho what's your opinion on frostpaw/feather? Tell me in your review :3**

 **-KALYPSO OUT!**


	7. Winterflight

**Quick sorry to Keeper of the starry night for not shouting her out on the last update, she was the one who helped me write the last chapter, this one and hopefully the next one**

* * *

 **Winters pov**

I shook nervously as I followed the patrol into the camp. Keeping my head low as to not make eye contact, I was roused by a tap on my shoulder. I looked up into the eyes- One a forest green, the other a deep blue- of Rainleaf, one of the cats who had found me and by far the nicest.

Smiling kindly, Rainleaf nudged me towards the center of camp. "Go on," She whispered. "You'll be great."

Drawing in a shaky breath, I nodded and began to walk to the huge, fern-surrounded oak tree in the center of camp. The camp itself was one of the greenest places I had ever seen, with tall trees of birch surrounding the hollow, lush green grass covering the ground, and perfectly crafted dens. Water trickled out of a small crack in a rock at the edge of the hollow and fed a stream that ran through the entire complex.

A strong brown tom with broad shoulders sat atop the tree, his eyes boring into me. As I neared, he leapt down, gaze boring into mine.

"Winter, 8 moons, enhanced speed as well as flight. You came here looking to join a Clan." He announced when I stopped. A few of the cats surrounding chuckled at my shocked expression.

"Wha- How... Yes, that's correct." I stammered. How did he know?

The tom's whiskers twitched. "I am Branchstar, leader of Fernclan." He told me.

I bowed my head. "Yes, sir."

Branchstar turned to look at the surrounding cats, which I supposed must be the rest of the Clan. "Well, Fernclan? What say you? Should be accept this cat into our ranks? Or banish her from our territory?"

After listening to the response, he turned back to me. "Well, Winter... Let's see what your fate shall be." And with that, he turned and leapt up into the branches again.

"Cats of Fernclan!" He yowled. "I give you your newest apprentice, Winterpaw!"

A cheer rose up from the crowd, mixed with a few grumbles. Raising his tail for silence, he spoke some more. "Now, no apprentice should go without a mentor. And we have many young cats here that would be more than suited to the role. But I think that, perhaps, another method is in place. Frostfeather," He called. "You are new to the Clan. I give you Winterpaw as a test of your loyalty."

A white she-cat with ice-blue eyes walked forward and touched her nose to mine. "You'll be the best, Winterpaw," She purred, before turning to Branchstar. "May I please take my apprentice out to the forest?"

Branchstar nodded his approval, and soon enough I was standing face-to-face with Frostfeather by a fallen log. "Winterpaw," She began. "You have to listen. Fernclan are not who they say they are. They may seen nice now, but soon, they will turn on you."

I stared up at her, eyes wide. "Really? Then... Why are you here?"

Frostfeather brought her face closer to mine. "I work for another Clan- Flameclan. But they don't know that. Flameclan is working to stop Fernclan. So, Winterpaw... Will you help me?"

My violet eyes were wide as moons. But surely, Frostfeather was right? I mean, Branchstar had trusted her as a mentor- Maybe he knew about Fernclan as was helping her?

I drew myself up and gave my chest a couple of licks. "I'll help you."

* * *

I looked around for Frostfeather, my wings were glistening in the early morning light. I saw Frostfeather walk out of the warriors den and I ran over, my wings not being functional as usual. Her face lit up as I stopped running.

"Excited for our early morning battle training!" she purred over excitedly.

"Yes, of course" I purred happily, my wings fluttering. I closed my eyes and shook my head, I had to keep my eyes on what mattered.

We began to walk out of camp when a queen who was sitting outside openef her eyes and shifted her pale brown and white spotted wings like she was nervous. Now that I thought about it we looked oddly simaler, I mean we both had brown pelts with pale brown spots, wings and at least one purple eye. I knew her name was Spottedfern too, and she had an unknown mate. Her eyes widened as she noticed that I saw her stare. Then she turned around and went back to the nursery.

 _No, no, no, no, no! she's not my mother, I have no mother! Winterpaw enough! I'll train, I'll train and the vison will go away. It's. Not. Real._ Shaking out her fur, Winterpaw padded over to her mentor, battle training ready. "Are you ok, Winterpaw?" Frostfeather asked, eyes boring into her soul.

"I'm fine," she muttered. Frostfeather narrowed her eye, unconvinced, but shrugged it off.

"Ok whatever you say," she smiled. Winterpaw nodded. Suddenly Frostfeather's words replayed in her mind. _I work for another Clan. We're going to stop them; will you help me? Why did I saw yes?! I needed to get myself out of this! I know!_ A growl rumbled in Winterpaw's throat as she got into position.

Frostfeather smiled. She leapt for Winterpaw, claws sheathed. Quickly, the apprentice dove under her mentor's belly. Winterpaw let out a yowl as her mentor grabbed her foreleg and threw her away from her.

Winterpaw shook out her pelt, scowling at Frostfeather. _I can win this, I can!_ Determined, the young cat leapt into the air, and sneakily drew her wings. She landed gracefully onto Frostfeather's back, and started clawing her ears, not realizing her claws had unsheathed. Frostfeather let out a yowl and grabbed her apprentice's scruff, and threw her off.

The white she-cat licked the blood trickling down her cheek from the wound Winterpaw had given her. "When we train; we train without our claws!" Frostfeather snarled, eyes vivid with rage. Winterpaw smiled slightly. _That'll teach ya!_

"I'm sorry Frostfeather, it was an accident. I'm just so used to fighting with my claws," she said innocently Her mentor flicked her tail annoyed, but finally smiled.

"It's fine Winterpaw, just save those thorn-claws for FernClan next time." _I'll save them for your belly next time you lying wench!_ Winterpaw nodded, violet eyes hiding her rage. "We're going back to _camp_ , you could use some fresh kill," Frostfeather snickered. Winterpaw nodded and followed her through the forest, back to camp.

I walked into camp and then was immediately pulled behind a wall by... Spottedfern? "Listen...I'm happy to have you back, My little Snowflake" she practically cried, shock shook my body when she used my dad's and...My mom's nickname for me.

"Momma" I mewed before sinking into her fur and she wrapped her wing around me, "It's okay, Momma's here" she purred as I finally felt a feeling of security in this clan.

We stood up and walked back to camp feeling happiness for once in my horrific life.

* * *

 _"Daddy, where is everyone" I whispered, he just laughed, blood spattered the brambles that sat in front of him. The cat laying there was Blaze, but the blood wasn't on dad it was from the raid. Blaze had been protecting me during it, then I realized that Daddy wasn't laughing but crying._

* * *

I snapped myself our of the memory, suddenly appreciating Spottedferns soft feathered wings that were draped around me. I began to think about how my life would be if I had stayed with my mom, the next thing I remember is Spottedfern purring "Wake up sleepy head.".

I had been asleep for about an hour and when we walked into camp no one had seemed to care that we had gone.

* * *

A few moons had passed and now, I was almost a warrior now and my mom had her second set of kits, Nightkit, Sunkit and Fallenkit. Sunkit was a golden tabby like my aunt blaze but sunkit had ginger and white patches. Fallenkit was oddly familier, he looked like my brother Leap who was a brown tabby a pale brown underbelly, paws and "mask'. Nightkit was dark gray with crimson and white flecks all over his fur.

"All cats able to use thier powers gather beneath Tall tree for a clan meeting" Hollowstar yowled from the other side of camp, we all walked over. Hollow star anounced that i was becoming a warrior and that my warrior name was Winterflight, I talked to my mom latet that day and the said that tomarow she was going to bring my siblings to meet their father. Frostfeather said that t was the perfect time to attack the clan, the fight was brutal and bloody. Many cats died including myself and later when cats found out about Frostfeathers doings, She was executed and joined me in the dark forest.

* * *

 **Sorry I havn't updated in a while but the question of the day is:**

 **Should I do a chapter on Lillyfire or go strait back to Deerkit? :3**

 **-KALYPSO OUT!**


	8. Lillyfire

**Okay, so idk what to do BUT thanks Maj(my fanfiction bff) for commenting!**

Lillypaw missed her mom, but she knew it was for the good of flameclan. It was late new-leaf and flameclan cats were starving, there were so many Kits and Queens that there wasn't enough food. Flameclan lived in a semi-dessert, there was a lake and a stream in their territory so they had enough water. Their was no reason except they had the smallest territory.

"All cats able to use their powers gather beneath Sunstone for a clan meeting" Halfstar called from the very tall sunstone. Her eye was bright and she looked at me, a smirk gathering on her face. She was my mentor because I showed promise, like my mother. She named me Lillyfire, my brother Blackstorm and My sister Silverstripe, then I saw _Him_ looking at me. I let out an unconscious purr. He smiled at me, Did he like me?

"Hey Lil, whats up" Stormfall said to me, I was token aback by him speaking to me. My heart skipped a beat before I relied that nothing was up except the fact he was talking to me, he looked shocked at me but he then made an odd face.

"Let me get to the point." He said, I looked at him feeling hot under my long coat with the Dessert heat beating down on the camp.

"I like you, and I know you like me soooooo..." He said a bit awkwardly, I felt my self get hotter. Wondering weather it was just me or the sun I purred at him.

"I'll be your mate, if that's what your asking" I laughed at him before licking his forehead. He looked right in my eyes and I felt sparks fly.

 **Time skip 3 moons**

I sat there licking my swollen belly, Stormfall padded up to me with a large sparrow and dropped it on the ground so we could share. Recently my sister had found a nice tom named Oceanfall and became mates with him. Me and Stormy had a conversation about her while we ate, my power was kinda like telepathy in the sense that I could speak to others with my mind. Not the most useful battle wise but useful in invading cats minds and making them lose trust in everything they believed in. We finished eating and I headed back to the nursery as soon as I layed down I felt a sudden pain.

Flowerleap, an older queen with four kits saw my face and rushed her kits outside and called for Hollowberry. The pain became to much for me and I yowled loud enough that I swore that all four clans could hear me. Stormfall tried to rush in when I saw my sister and Oceanfall stop him so that Hollowberry and Flowerleap could get in.

Hollowberry pressed her paws on my stomach while Flowerleap gave me a stick and told me to bite when the pain hit. A few minutes later the stick snapped and one kit slid onto the moss.

"Two more" Hollowberry said looking at Flowerleap who knew what to do. Flowerleap nipped the sack and licked the silver kit with white paws and grey ears, I yowled as another wave of pain came.

"Push Silverleap" Hollowberry said, another kit slid out and I felt relieved that it was almost over. This time Flowerleap was cleaning a silver tabby with odd white patches and a blueish spot on his face.

"One more Silverleap, one more" Hollowberry said over my yowl of pain, a violet-y blue kit with white paws was born after seven more minutes of pain. The kit seemed like it wouldn't breath no matter how much we tried to get her to. My heart shattered but then an unexpected pain hit me and Hollowberry didn't seem like she knew that there was a fourth kit eather. Many more minutes later a tiny white kit with a violet patch around its eye was born.

We stared at the four kits when Stormfall broke through, Flowerleap's kit and my sister came through. Oceanfall sat outside looking nervous.

Congrats Stormfall, your the father of three healthy kits" Hollowberry purred as I noticed the slight rise and fall of the violet kits chest.

Her face contorted into a scowl as he began to walk near her. This was his fault.

"But isnt that one breathing" he said poking the little she-cat, who squirmed st being touched. We looked in suprise, he move her closer to me so she could suckle with her siblings. My eyes widened I was shocked at him but happy she was alive.

"What do you wanna name them?" he purred, we ended up saying the same names for the first three but we disagreed on the last one.

"So, the first one's Streamkit, the seconds Cloudkit the thirds Brairkit and I think the last one should be named Tinykit because she's so small" I said, Excited for the new kits.

"That's kinda mean, I like Hawkkit" Mewed Rainkit, one of Flowerleaps kits. My eyes go dark when my sister breaks-up our connection.

"You see Rainkit, Lillyfire was attacked by a hawk when she was an apprentice. That's why her shoulders like that" Silverstripe explained, the kit looked really sorry. I didn't care. She disrespected me.I smirk, and look down.

{You are useless, your mother was a Med-cat, you were named Rainkit in the hopes it'd rain and you failed} I tell her telepathically, she'll be scared for a while.

 **+-=oOo=-+**

And thats where it all went south.

* * *

 **So! If you liked this Chapter or thought I can improve something, Tell me in the Reviews! Next chaper happens to be a Timeskip 5 moons into the future of the Last Chaper with Deerkit. These past 3 chapters have been Villan set-up, so heres my question, Who will be Deerpaw's, Sandpaw's and Honeypaw's mentor. Heres the list of possible cats: Wildstar, Nightstorm, Sorrelheart, Redflower, Bloomfur, Smokefall, Duskfang, Grasspelt, Nightpatch, Blackfrost, Bluenose or Sparrowcloud :3**

 **-KALYPSO OUT!**


End file.
